Together
by CupKaykeskyline
Summary: three people with three different view of thier friendship updated chapter 2! SoraxKairixRiku Please review
1. Riku

Hey!!! This is my new fan fiction made by your lady One winged Otaku!!!! I came up with this … I don't really know …But anyways I don't own Kingdom Hearts … but your money … mine!!! Oh , and one more thing … I DON'T HATE SORA!!!!

In actuality , I never really liked Sora. He was always a burden to me. Of course I tolerated Sora and eventually began having what you could call feelings for him , but in the back mind there was always this stinging feeling of annoyance that I got from him. Always making things difficult with those cheeky smiles and super hero state of mind . It sickened me. Huh … I find it so Ironic . You know in grade school when you couldn't spell the word together , the teacher would smile that ominous smile and say "Just break it down in to three small words: to, get, and her."

…**to get her …**

…**.as one …**

…**collectively…**

…**simultaneously …**

…**together…**

I was with Sora all those years not because I liked him , not because I even tolerated him ! It was because I wanted to be together … **to get her** … Kairi.

You see when we were younger , and I sat down at my multi colored table and saw this cute girl quietly sitting coloring shells and smiling to herself , I knew I had to have her. But then I saw this brown haired pansy sit next to her patting her on the back and making her smile . I WANTED TO MAKE HER SMILE. It was then that I realized that I had to cooperate with him in order to be with her. Thus, the pretending ensued . I guess you could call it "two- faced" or "jealous" or whatever but I simply don't care.

Oh, how I day dreamed that she could be my princess and I could be her prince. And Sora could be the crazy comedian or court jester or … I don't know!

I gave up so much for her … came back from darkness just to see her … and then she decided to date him!!! HIM!!! Why because he's "courageous" or "good – hearted" or some other sappy stuff like that.

We all stopped being friends after that. But, now she wants to see me … could it be that she sees the mistake that she made 2 years ago? Or maybe she wants to say sorry or tell me her "feelings" or something like tha –

OH … MY … GOSH.

Yay!!!! I'm done!!! Yes , I know that Sora was friends with Riku first but I though it would be better if I made them all begin being friends at the same time. Okay, this is going to end up being a (I think) 4 chapter fan fiction ,So , I would like to have some reviews!!!! It would be nice !!! …. Huuummmm? But remember your not Axel , so no flames please!!! Next chapeter … Sora's point .


	2. Sora

Hiya me peoples!!! This is chapter 2 of Together !!!I hope you enjoy it and please review!!!

I really just can't explain it !! Me and Riku were best friends! Thick as thieves two peas in a pod or any other cheesy metaphor to explain friendships , me and Riku were it! Then … we started dating … me and Kairi I mean.

While I was telling him over the phone about us it was almost as if I could feel are bonds breaking at that very moment. I knew things would not stay the same for any of us. A few weeks after that , we stopped talking … well , he stopped talking to me.I couldn't help feeling like it was because of me. Maybe … he felt … used?

Of course Riku was my pal until the end … then. But a few years back , I wasn't friends with him for just any old reason!

Well , when I sat down at my multi colored desk in kindergarten and patted Kairi on the back a good morning like I always did, something seemed different about her , that smile that eternally possessed her face wasn't existing because of me. No, there was another culprit. As I scanned the room to find the perpetrator I witnessed a person , delved deep into his work , sporting the same "I have a secret" smile that Kairi was , frequently peering up from his work to replenish his smile as well as Kairis'.

The new kid , a boy with lavender hair , really tall , and by the looks of it , very smart. He was perfection! Now , I know I'm not all THAT smart but I knew I couldn't compete with that! So I thought up a plan , in a place that all ideas are born. Where else … Naptime.

In my sleepless thinking I thought that Kairi obviously liked the boy. And if I could just become friends with the boy and somehow , surpass him is everything he does , maybe someday … she'd see my worth as something other than friend. Or maybe she would see the similarities in the both of us , and I could make her smile … just as he did. How stupid was I …

But as the "Hey you! Kid!!" and "What's your name again" faded and was replaced by his name , Riku , I began to confide in him and tell him things I couldn't or didn't want to tell Kairi. He , in actuality, was my only friend next to Kairi because I was too overly hyper for the rest of the kids.

As soon as I knew it , that plan that I had been safely tucked in the back of my brain and I just said to heck with it and may the best man , in my opinion Riku , win.

When he was in darkness , I felt like I couldn't rest until I found him! Those two years were torment on me. I kept feeling like I wanted to give him the feeling of salvation , like he had given me the feeling of friendship.

Now look what I've done. I knew that Riku had feelings for Kairi , but I kept that , as well as my "plan" safely tucked away also. If I really think about it , he is the reason for us being together.

Maybe … I tried to hold on to his friendship with falsities so long that maybe he picked up on them and felt like I was giving him a second-hand friendship.

Kairi wants to go on a date today , but really , thinking about this has just gotten me out of the mood . I just want to see him so ba-

"Well … it's looks like I have that chance"

XXX…….

That's chapter 2!!!I hope you really liked it… are you getting it yet … tell me what you think is about to happen in a review!!! … please? I really hope you will because I'M SO not getting any right now. Next chapter: Kairi! I know you've all been waiting to hear what she'll say!


End file.
